Administrative Core: Project Summary The overall goal of the Administrative Core (AC) is to provide services that promote and support outstanding population research through effective management and coordination of all Center activities and resources. The AC is central to establishing and sustaining a productive community of population scientists at The University of Texas at Austin (UT) Population Research Center (PRC) and to increasing the productivity and efficiency of faculty research. The AC advances four specific aims: (1) to advocate for resources needed to build and maintain a vibrant and productive community of interdisciplinary scholars with a shared focus on population dynamics, (2) to provide an intellectually rich and dynamic environment that stimulates scientific productivity, innovation, and collaboration at all stages of the research process, (3) to provide efficient and high-quality services that reduce administrative burden for PRC Faculty Research Associates and facilitate day-to-day support and development of large-scale population research and grant activities, and (4) to support the professional development of Early Stage Investigators and foster their development as independent scholars in population dynamics. The Administrative Core accomplishes these aims by providing the following activities and services: (1) serve as the conduit to the University to communicate the value and scientific contributions of population science, and leverage infrastructure support to secure funding from the UT administration to advance population dynamics research through the PRC, (2) partner with departments to recruit and retain population scientists and develop strategies to support the PRC community of interdisciplinary population scientists, (3) build and sustain a scientifically stimulating, productive, and collaborative research environment, (4) provide outstanding cost- and time-efficient pre- and post-award services to support large-scale population research with attention to grant submission, grant management, fiscal management, and compliance and reporting requirements, (5) serve as the communications hub for all the Center's activities, events, and cores, and for information exchange with other population science centers and stakeholders, (6) provide services and programming to mentor and support Early Stage Investigators to promote outstanding research careers in population science, and (7) assess services, identify emerging service needs, and devise strategies to meet those needs.